Semper Iunvenis
by ParzivalHallows
Summary: Life is suddenly turned upside-down for Sam and Dean Winchester when Gabriel decides that they need a proper childhood. Features de-aged!Sam/Dean. NOT SLASH.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Supernatural

…

Sam was dreaming.

Right?

This wasn't really happening, because there was _no freaking way _he was shorter than the wardrobe and wearing diapers. It was all just one, freakishly screwed up dream.

He looked all around him, trying to take in the new aspects of his 'dream'. Everything was so _big! _It seemed like the whole world towered over him, making him feel even smaller and more insignificant than ever. He could feel his small, two-year old frame trembling with the sudden shock of being baby-swapped in his own persona. He shrank back as the door next to him opened, falling to the floor and crawling against the wall, where he huddled up in a fetal position. It didn't occur to him that he might have to fight because _none of this was real. _Right?

The door was open, but from his spot on the floor, Sam couldn't see anything to suggest a person had walked in the room. His eyes darted around the room with sudden awareness. It could be anything! A spirit of some type, or a demon…even Lucifer himself.

With that Sam sat up straighter, trying to force himself to stop shaking. He might be in baby-form right now, but he knew for a fact and personal experience that Lucifer could hurt him in his dreams whether physically or mentally. He had to be strong. He stood up on wobbly legs and strained to see past the darkness of the door.

Suddenly a voice spoke, calling out his name. It was so familiar… "_Sam?" _it whispered.

"Dean!" Sam flung himself off of the wall and ran smack into Dean, throwing his arms around him. He felt Dean gripping him just as hard, and for a moment almost forgot the size difference.

Almost.

Sam stepped back and gave his brother a once-over, shaking his head in amazement. Dean seemed to have been transformed into a six-year old at most. Either that, or this wasn't really his Dean.

"Sam…" Dean's hair was still a dark blonde, not yet having grown to a soft brown color, but almost there. He hadn't cut it yet either, so it was a mop of dark blonde hair on his head. Sam hesitantly reached a hand to touch his own hair, and automatically whipped his hand back.

His hair was _curly. _He tugged a curl and observed it curiously. A dark brown, darker than his hair now was. He scowled and tried to tuck it behind his ear, but the curls were persistent.

"What happened?" Sam asked Dean, snapping out of his stupor. Dean stared at him, and Sam fidgeted nervously. If this wasn't his Dean, then who knows what happened to his big brother.

"You mean with Gabriel…?" Dean said this in a rush, as though his thoughts were down the same row as Sam's.

"Yeah, oh God it's you!" Sam exclaimed, and out of pure joy, hugged his brother again. Dean seemed stunned. "Damn Sammy, it's been a while since I could see the top of your head."

Sam broke away from the contact and touched his hair self-consciously. "These stupid curls will be gone by the time I'm eight," he assured himself.

"Yeah, which means you have to wait what – six years?" Dean didn't wait for an answer. "At least my hair will be normal in a couple years…" he frowned and ran his fingers through a knot in his hair, which was almost as long as little Sammy's.

Sam scowled at his brother. "What the hell was Gabriel thinking!"

Dean looked confused, "You were the one with him at the time. I thought you knew!"

_Oh yeah,_ Sam remembered with a scowl.

"_What the Hell are you doing here?" Sam growled, leaping up from his chair and almost sending his laptop flying. Gabriel had literally appeared out of nowhere in the middle of the messy motel room. _

"_So nice, you Winchesters are. You're greeting's just make me feel so warm and tingly inside." Gabriel said with a blissful smile. Sam didn't return the gesture, he just glared. _

_Gabriel's smile faltered for a moment, but then he placed it back on his face. "So where's Dean-o?" _

"_It's Dean," Sam snapped._

_Gabriel sighed and plopped himself down on a chair, helping himself to an apple that had been on the table. He crossed his legs over the table and smirked at Sam. "You didn't answer my question, Sam." _

_Sam felt his jaw clench. "He's out," he said shortly. _

"_Ahh," Gabriel smiled at Sam. "This should be fun." With a snap of his fingers, Sam was thrown by an invisible force down onto the chair opposite Gabriel. He tried to get up, but Gabriel simply cocked an eyebrow and Sam stopped trying. His hair in a disarray, Sam glared at him. _

"_What do you want?" he snapped. "I'm not going to say yes!"_

_Something flickered in Gabriel's eyes for a moment – Sam couldn't quite place the emotion, but it stirred something inside him. Then Gabriel put on his bold front and smiled at Sam again. He got up and walked forward until he was standing directly in front of Sam. _

_Without any warning, he lifted Sam's head up by the chin. Sam tried to flinch back, but Gabriel had a strong grip on his chin. It wasn't hard enough to hurt, but it was enough to paralyze him. "So young," he heard the Archangel sigh, "such a glorious soul wasted." _

_Anger churned in Sam's belly. Since when was he a 'glorious soul'? _

"_You and your brother both," Gabriel said, finally letting go of Sam's face and staring straight into his eyes. "You're little brother had a normal life though – well, for the most part…but you two…" Gabriel shook his head, "you two have grown up too quick." _

_A smirk took over his features again, and his eyes brightened. "I know the perfect solution!" he cried, and Sam felt his heart sink. He just hoped it didn't involve any deaths or torturing. Knowing Gabriel, it was probably both. _

"_But Dean-o isn't back yet," Gabriel continued, looking disheartened. "We'll have to wait for him." _

"_Why? What does Dean have to do with this?" _

_Gabriel scrunched his eyebrows in confusion. "Dean has many things to do with this…I'm doing this for you, Sam, and for your brother." _

"_Doing what?" Sam hissed._

"_You'll see." _

_Sam clenched his fist, glaring at Gabriel. It was only then he realized he had use of his body again – and had had it for quite some time. He had simply been too wrapped up in his own fury to realize it. _

"_Why won't you just tell me." _

"_Why don't you make me?" Gabriel challenged, his eyes gleaming as Sam jumped up from the chair. He stepped towards the Archangel, but Gabriel didn't seem intimidated. _

"_Hit me with your best shot Sammy. I dare you." _

_Sam didn't move, but the fires of Hell seemed to blaze in his eyes. _

"_Come on Sammy? What's wrong? You can stand up to Lucifer but not to me? Oh I'm disappointed – after all the things that you've done, especially with Ruby, and – " Gabriel was cut off as Sam sent a sharp punch to his face, releasing all the fury and agony that Gabriel had put him through back with Dean's hundreds of deaths and the mortifying challenges of surviving TV land. _

"_Sam?" _

_Sam froze at the sound of Dean's voice. He turned to see Dean and Castiel staring at him with wide eyes. _

"_Sam…did you just punch an Archangel in the face?" Dean asked, sounding impressed and confused at the same time._

"_I – I…" it was only then that the reality of what happened sunk in. His eyes widened in horrification, "I'm so going to Hell…" he managed to get out._

_Castiel either agreed with him, or was too stunned to reply, because he didn't add in his two-cents. He heard a laugh from behind him and saw Gabriel touch his own face. With a snap, his broken nose was repaired and the blood had vanished off of his face._

"_Excellent aim, Sammy! My, my! John raised you well!" _

_Sam didn't say anything, he wasn't even sure what would set him off again. _

"_Well, now that we're all here, why don't we join in on the fun?" _

_Gabriel's gaze flickered to Castiel, who's eyes suddenly widened. "Gabriel, don't –" _

_But that was all Sam and Dean heard before they both had the same sensation of being squeezed through a rubber tube, the onslaught of air suffocating them, the feeling that their organs were being shoved inside out, before –_

"Holy shit!" the curse definitely didn't seem right coming out of a two-year olds mouth, but Sam didn't care at the moment. "Dean, what do we do?"

Dean blinked. "That was a nice right hook you had there, Sam."

"_Dean, focus!" _Sam yelled. Without warning, the door to the room opened and the boys eyes widened as they saw who was behind it. A confused John Winchester was looking at them, his eyes tired.

"What are you boys doin' up so late?" he asked. Sam and Dean couldn't respond for the life of them.

"Sammy, how'd you get out of your crib…Dean did you do this?"

Dumb-struck, Dean could only shake his head no.

John sighed and walked into the room towards the two boys. Sam and Dean's eyes widened and they both inevitably took steps back, but John had already grabbed Sam around the middle and was hauling him up into his arms.

"NO!" Sam kicked out. "Dean! Do something!"

Thinking fast, Dean went to tackle his Dad's legs, but it barely seemed to effect John, much less make him put Sam down. "Dean, what's the problem. Sam stop that hollering!"

Sam couldn't help it, at his dad's commanding tone, he shut up. His eyes were huge as he stared at his father, and his chest heaved as though he had run a marathon. Dean was still pushing with all his six-year old might against John's leg, trying to get him to release Sam.

"I'm just putting Sam back in his crib, and _you _will be in your own room sleeping mister." His dad said, no sympathy in his gaze. "I don't know how you got out, Sammy, but this isn't going to happen again." John obviously wasn't looking for a reply, because he knew he was talking to a two-year old who should (seemingly) not know what he was talking about.

Dean was still pushing John's legs.

"Hey, buddy, cut that out!" John exclaimed, placing Sammy in the crib. Sam struggled and tried to flail away, almost succeeding, but John pushed him back in at the last minute. "Woah there, you don't wanna get hurt do ya?"

"Nooo!" Sammy yelled, struggling to get out of his father's vice-like grip. John let go of him as soon as Sammy was placed in the crib, and placed a small kiss on his forehead, from which Sammy flinched away. John looked at him in confusion for a moment, before turning to look back down at Dean.

"Hey buddy, what's wrong?" John asked, rubbing his sons hair and looking amused at Dean's attempts at getting him on the ground.

Dean dodged the hand and glared at his father. "I want Sammy!"

John raised an eyebrow. "Well it's way past both of your bedtimes, come on little man."

Dean screamed as John picked him up and hauled him over his shoulder. From behind them Sammy was yelling, "Put him down! Put him down!"

Shocked, John put Dean back down on the ground. "Mary!" he yelled, looking overwhelmed. Both Sam and Dean fell silent, looking at each other with wide eyes. _There's no way…_

A petite woman slipped into the room, her blonde curly hair stopping just past her breasts. Her eyes were warm and a small smile was tugging at her lips. She was the most beautiful thing Sam had ever seen in his entire life.

_I guess there is a way…_

"Dean, be good for your father," she gently scolded him. With a smile she lifted Dean up into her arms, giving him a kiss on the head. Dean seemed too shocked to do anything other than lie limp in her arms.

John frowned, "How do you do that?" he asked his wife, who gave him a cheeky smile. "They like me more," she teased him. John growled good-naturedly and brought his lips to hers, giving her a short but tender kiss.

"Come on, let's get you to bed," Mary said, looking down at Dean. As they started to leave the room, Sam, in a desperate attempt at getting Dean back, started crying and wailing as loud as he could.

Both John and Mary stopped, and turned to look at him. Dean was giving him a torn look.

"You want your brother?" Mary sighed. Both Sam and Dean nodded. "Alright," she gave in. "I guess you can sleep in his crib for tonight."

John looked like he was about to protest, but at the look on his wife's face, he shut up. She hoisted Dean over the bars of the crib and laid him down next to Sammy. She gave them both a quick goodnight-kiss (while wiping Sammy's tearstained cheeks) on the head before smiling at John and walking out of the room with him, hands intertwined.

It was almost completely dark in the light blue room except for a nightlight, which was in the shape of a half-moon. Immediately, Dean turned to Sam.

"What do we do?" he hissed. Sam shrugged, looking lost. "Do you think it's a trick? I mean…" he broke off at the look on Dean's face.

"It can't be a trick!" he all but yelled, and Sam had to smack a baby-soft fist over Dean's mouth to get him from shouting out. Dean let out a few more muffled yells before falling silent and glaring at his little brother. He pushed his hand away angrily and glared at the soft bedding they were sitting on.

"Look maybe – maybe we should um…" Sam was looking embarrassed. Dean gave him a curious look, cocking his head to once side. "What, Sammy?"

"Well um, maybe we should talk about this in the morning…"

Dean smiled, "Up past your bedtime, squirt?"

"I'm not a squirt!" Sam replied indignantly.

"Face it kiddo, you're going to be a little runt for another sixteen years." Dean's grin grew wider as Sam glared at him. "You're right though," Dean said, suddenly tired too. "We should get some sleep."

Sam nodded sleepily, curling up into a ball. Within seconds he was snoring gently, with Dean brushing his curls back off his head. "'Night Sammy," he whispered, throwing his arm around the little baby. He closed his eyes, and then he too, was sound asleep.

**How was the first chapter? **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Supernatural.

**Thank you to **Dreamlitnight, anonspnfan, Ashlynnhartt, The Banana Nut Muffin, Aggie12, the-ice-cold-alchemist, **and **cold Kagome **for your wonderful reviews! To thank you for the support, I give you a virtual cookie *hands out the virtual cookies* **

Enjoy!

…

Dean blinked open his eyes slowly, wondering where he was. Everything came back to him in a snap – Gabriel, being de-aged, seeing his dad and mom, Sammy…

_Sammy? _

Dean jumped up and looked around, wondering where his baby brother had gotten to. "Sam?" he called, hating that his voice still sounded so…child-like.

He took in his surroundings again, wondering where Sam could have gotten to. "Sammy?" it was then that he noticed he wasn't in Sam's crib – not even in his room. The walls in here were green and the rug was grey. This had been his old room back before the fire.

"SAMMY!" Dean called, trying to get out of his toddler bed. "SAM!"

"Dean?" Dean froze as his mother's sleepy voice came from the doorway. She was standing in front of him wearing a white nightgown and a tired face. She yawned and said, "What are you doing up?"

"Where's Sammy?" Dean questioned her.

"He's sleeping in his room Dean. You both fell asleep together, and Daddy carried you back in here."

"Why?" Dean demanded. Mary blinked, "Well…" she seemed to hesitate, then went to sit on Dean's small bed. She shifted until she found a comfortable position and looked very seriously at Dean. "Dean, your brother is still very young and you're too old for what Sam needs and uses," Mary started, looking apologetic. "I'm sorry, but you can't keep crawling into his crib every night."

"But…but…!" Dean didn't know what to say.

"No buts Dean. I'm really sorry, hun," she gave a sigh and kissed him on the head. "That doesn't mean you two can't play together anymore though."

Dean looked at her. Memories of his early childhood flashed through his mind; before the fire, before the Hunting, before everything. Back when it was normal.

"Dean?"

Dean snapped out of his stupor. "Okay," he couldn't believe he was agreeing to this.

Mary smiled and kissed his head again. He closed his eyes and smelled floral perfume and mint; he smiled, knowing that this was _his _mom. His and Sammy's.

"Mommy?" Dean's voice broke as his mother stared at him. She had Sammy's eyes. _No, _Dean thought, _he has _her _eyes. _

"Yes sweetheart?"

"Can I see, Sammy?"

"Hmmm," Mary looked thoughtful. "Only if he's awake. You wanna go check?"

"Yeah!" Dean said enthusiastically, jumping off of the bed. Mary put a hand on his shoulder and offered him her hand, which he gladly took. They walked towards Sammy's room holding hands, being extra quiet in case he was asleep.

"Sammy?" Dean whispered, peeking into the room. The answer came immediately, "DEAN!"

He heard Mary chuckle and ran into the room, looking up at his baby brother who was standing in the crib, staring down at Dean with mixed emotions – fear, joy, sadness, confusion… it was all there. "Dean!" He then noticed Mary standing behind Dean, his mouth opened, but he couldn't seem to find any words. "Mom?" he barely whispered. Dean felt his heart soar, knowing that this was the first time Sam had ever talked to his mom before (discounting the little trip they made to the past).

Mary looked at him in amusement and also confusion. "Mom?" she asked, her voice teasing, "Am I that old?"

Dean didn't get what she was saying, but apparently Sam did. "Mommy?"

Mary laughed, a beautiful sound to Dean's ears, and kissed Sammy's cheek. Sam rubbed the spot where she kissed him and gazed at her with steady, wide hazel eyes. The puppy-powers were kicking in. Dean could tell by the look on his mom's face.

"Out?" Sam asked in his baby voice. "Mommy I want out." He reached his little hands towards her, and she picked him up out of the crib. He automatically snuggled against her, wrapping his little arms around her neck. Mary smiled softly and kissed his hair, whispering something into Sam's ear. Dean couldn't hear what it was, but Sam was smiling and nodding his head. Mary gave Sam another kiss and then set him down on the floor, steadying him so he remained upright. He automatically raced for Dean, clutching to his side and looking at their mother shyly.

"Now you two be good," she told them, "or me and Daddy will be very upset."

"Okay!" Sam and Dean chorused, watching as their mother left the room. Sam poked Dean in the shoulder and he turned to look at his brother, "What is it?"

"That was Mom!"

Dean looked at his brother, a little concerned. "Yeah, that was Mom."

Sam's eyes were impossibly wide. "She was…" he shook his head, not being able to put his feelings into words. "Amazing…" he finally breathed out.

Dean smiled sadly and pulled Sammy into a hug. "Yeah, and you know what?"

"What?" Sam asked, peeking up at him.

"She still _is." _

Sam pulled away, looking confused. Dean explained quickly, "Sam, all of this is real. This morning, when Mom came in my room, I smelled her. It was _her _smell. Exactly like I remember from my childhood. I don't know of any evil sonuvabitch who can do that, do you?"

Sam shook his head, tears in his eyes. "So that's really her?"

Dean nodded, tears in his own eyes. "That's really her, Sammy."

Sam smiled, his chubby cheeks moving upwards as glee took over his face. Dean hadn't seen Sam look so happy in years.

…

John peered into the nursery, not surprised to see Sam and Dean playing with each other. He sighed, knowing that he couldn't keep them away from each other for long. Despite the age difference, Dean and Sam always played together. They mostly colored (both of them going slightly outside the lines, especially Sam) and played with blocks. Today it looked like they were playing a game of twenty questions though. He tried to make out the words, but he could only hear Sam's babbling and Dean's whispered laughs.

"John?" He heard Mary's voice from behind him, and felt a hand snake across his shoulder.

He turned to look at her with a wide grin, giving her a good-morning kiss. "You hungry?" he murmured, pressing his forehead against her own.

"Mmmm, I know that I'm hungry for one thing," she whispered in his ear, and he felt a large grin take over his face. Wrapping his arms around her waist, he said, "Is that so?" and pulled her closer to him. She laughed while he planted kisses on her neck, and tried to push him away half-heartedly. The noise in the other room had stopped.

"John," she whispered, "John not now. The kids are right there."

"Mm?" John asked, not really listening as he planted more kisses on her neck.

"Let's take this somewhere more _private_," she said pointedly. John glanced up to see both Sam and Dean staring at them with wide eyes. "Oh," and that was all he could say.

Mary giggled and grabbed his hand, leading him into their bedroom.

…

"Dude…" Dean said, his eyes impossibly wide.

"That's…uh…" Sam stuttered.

"I swear if I hear them through the walls –"

"Dean!" Sam exclaimed, holding his hands on his ears. "I don't need that image in my head!"

"Well," Dean smirked, "At least we know Dad is finally getting some."

"DEAN!"

Dean laughed, messing up Sam's hair with his hand. "Whatever shorty."

"'M taller than you," Sam mumbled and Dean laughed. "Yeah, but right now you aren't."

"I will be!" Sam exclaimed, his old defenses rising up. "I'll be taller than you!"

"You've said that all your life," Dean sighed.

"And it worked!" Sam said smugly.

"Yeah, it'll work in another fourteen years."

"But –"

"Whatever shrimp."

"Jerk."

"Bitch."

**Okay, I apologize for the horrible-ness of this chapter. Does anybody have any ideas of what I should do for the next few chapters? (writer's block) **

**Thanks for the reviews! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Supernatural *sniffle*

**Warnings: **Adorable-ness, some swearing.

**AN – **I would like to thank **cold kagome, zero25, Kate McT, ArmedWithMyComputer, elleran1969, **and **the-ice-cold-alchemist for reviewing my last chapter! *gives out more virtual cookies* **

**I would like to thank you also for great feedback and excellent story ideas! You guys inspire me! **

…

_2010 _

Castiel lunged forward but he was too late. Sam and Dean had already disappeared.

He whipped around to glare at Gabriel. "What have you done with them?"

Gabriel didn't seem intimidated. "Relax Brother. I didn't harm your precious little pets, they're in safe hands as I'm sure you know."

"This won't end well," Castiel warned, looking very grave. His voice held an edge to it, and it was slightly higher than normal, as though he were putting all of his energy into that simple sentence. "This could determine the fate of the whole world! I'm going to get them back."

Gabriel's eyebrows shot up. "Castiel, do you honestly think I simply sent them back in time?"

Castiel's eyes narrowed as he stared at Gabriel. "What do you mean?" he asked slowly.

"They aren't in our world anymore," Gabriel whispered, leaning forward as though giving Castiel a conspiracy theory, "they're long gone. In a better place, as you might say." He leaned back with a smug smile on his face, grabbed the apple he had been eating, and took a large bite.

Castiel could do nothing more than stare, horrified and wondering what had become of his only friends.

…

_1985_

When John woke up he noticed something strange. He couldn't quite place it, his mind was still fuzzy from the 'nap' he had taken with Mary. He looked for her, but she wasn't anywhere to be found. What he _did _see, however, was a tow-headed boy snuggled up next to him, apparently in a deep sleep. Blinking bleariness out of his eyes, John gave a small smile and gently smoothed the little boy's hair back. Dean mumbled something in his sleep but didn't wake up.

There was a noise and John looked up to see Mary standing in the doorway. "John?" she asked in confusion, then looked at Dean. "What's he doing here?"

John shrugged, uncertain himself. "I'm not sure, I woke up and he was just…sleeping here."

"Hm," Mary walked in and sat on the bed, looking down at Dean with such love in her eyes John felt as though he were invading on a private moment.

"Should we put him back in his room?" John asked her, and Mary's eyebrows knit together, as though she were having a mental debate.

"No, I don't think so…" she said after a while. "He never sleeps with us unless he had a nightmare, and he started to grow out of them. I think we should just let him stay here."

John shrugged and put his head back on the pillow. "At least he's not in Sammy's crib. Where is Sammy anyway?" he asked, suddenly concerned. He still wasn't sure how Sammy had gotten out of his crib the other night, and he wasn't sure he wanted to know.

"He was asleep in his crib last time I saw him."

"How long ago was that?"

"Um, about a minute I guess. Why?" Mary asked curiously, looking confused at John's persistency.

"Nothing," John mumbled. "Just wondering."

Mary didn't say anything else as she too lay down next to Dean. Dean was still sound asleep, nestled safely in between the two proud parents.

"John?"

"Mm?"

"Do you think something's wrong?" Mary asked, and John rose an eyebrow. "Sorry?" he asked.

"With the boys, they've been acting weird. I've never seen Sammy so chatty before, and Dean's been rather clingy. He kept bombarding me with questions this morning."

"Really? About what?"

"About Sammy, mostly. It was more like an interrogation," she said, and John chuckled.

"It isn't funny!" Mary exclaimed, but she was fighting a smile. "Stop laughing!"

John just shook his head, a brilliant smile still plastered on his face. "I'm sorry, it's just this mental image I got in my head of Dean interrogating somebody."

Mary chuckled, "Yeah, that is pretty crazy isn't it?"

"Completely," John agreed.

…

When Sam woke up he felt an uncomfortable wetness down in his pull-ups. _Oh no, _he thought, his heart sinking. _Please tell me I didn't wet myself._

One glance down in 'that area' told him, yeah, he did. He squirmed uneasily, trying to get rid of the uncomfortable wetness in his pull-ups. If anything, it only seemed to make the situation worse, and he felt his bottom lip starting to tremble. _Am I seriously going to cry? _His mind screamed at him, but his body seemed to have a will of its own. With no warning at all, loud wailings filled the room as Sam cried his heart out. _I'm so going to KILL Gabriel! _He thought furiously, even as loud sobs rang about the small room.

It only took a moment before the door opened, and Sam only caught a sight of curly blonde hair before somebody was lifting him out of the crib and the smell of mint and perfume overtook his body. He automatically felt relaxed as his mother held him in her arms, and his tears started to subside. He stared at her features, trying to memorize them even as she started patting his bottom to feel for wetness.

She sighed, which told Sam she had, indeed, discovered Sam's accident, but then she shook her head and kissed Sam's cheek. "Mom's going to make everything alright," she whispered in his ear. "Just let me get this set up."

Supporting Sam with one arm, she tucked him on her hip and brought him over to what looked like a cabinet of sorts. Sam realized what it was with a sinking feeling, and before he could protest Mary had already placed him down on the mat and started unbuttoning his onsie. He tried to knock her hand out of the way but she only pushed his small hand gently away and continued with her work.

Sam had to admit she could be pretty sedulous when she had her mind set on something. She seemed to work vigorously and quickly, and before Sam knew it she had already gotten rid of the uncomfortable sensation. She lifted up both of his legs with one hand and he wondered what she was doing when he saw she had grabbed a white powder and was sprinkling it on his behind. Surprisingly, it actually felt good. It seemed to stop all too soon when Mary put it down and grabbed another onsie for Sam to put on.

"It's okay, baby," she murmured as she buttoned up the yellow onsie. "It's okay, Sammy."

Sam just let out something that could be described as a gurgle, making him internally cringe. He sounded pathetic! He wondered what Lucifer would think if he saw him now.

_Probably that I'm not the best choice as a vessel. _Was Sam's first though, and he was amazed to discover the thought actually comforted him. In fact, he was feeling extremely comforted.

So comforted he could fall asleep. What was that gentle tune playing through his head? His thoughts were becoming too jumbled for him to think properly. He was definitely comfortable now, wrapped up in his mother's arms as she –

Oh.

Sam only had one more coherent thought before he fell asleep – his mother had been singing him a lullaby. Sam had never heard her sing before…it was beautiful.

…

**This one wasn't as hard to write, and in my opinion it was rather cute, but who cares about mine? I want to hear about yours! Sound off to me and let me know how I'm doing so far, and what I should change (if I even need to change anything at all!) **

**I'm pretty sure I have a long-term plot going on, but I'm not quite sure about the details that can lead up to it. Obviously you all know where I'm going with this whole plot (it's in the summary) so I don't need to tell you that. **

**Just give me a few pointers, and let me know how this chapter was! Thanks, you guys are great! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Supernatural

**I would like (once again) to thank all of you who reviewed: **Aggie12, the-ice-cold-alchemist, kat2111, cold kagome, MeMyselfandBob, **and **hyperfuzzy. **You guys rock! **

**Please be aware that I have changed my penname from SODASFUTUREWIFE to DON'TCALLMESAMMY. To avoid confusion, I suggest you let other people know that read this fanfiction. **

***hands out virtual cookies again* **

**Now on to questions that need answering! **

**Hyperfuzzy: **That would be interesting wouldn't it? I can fit it into my plot, but it would be in a way you probably wouldn't expect.

**The-ice-cold-alchemist: **Wow, your review made me think a lot! But it's a good thing. You're right, it would create a paradox, which is why I have mine carefully planned out. I think the difference between an alternate universe and an alternate timeline would be that usually in an alternate universe something happened in the past that made it an alternate reality, while an alternate timeline would BE what made that an alternate reality (if that makes sense). You weren't rambling! I love long reviews and criticism, it makes me happy to see that my fanfiction is getting people to think about stuff like that! Thanks!

**Please enjoy!**

…

"Hiya Deanie!"

Dean's eyebrows scrunched together as a dark-haired kid around his current age came running up to him. "I haven't seen you since the beginning of the summer!"

"Uh, yeah, hey…you…" Dean stuttered, and the kid cocked his head to the side. "Don't you remember me?"

"Of course I –" Dean cut off. Why would this kid ask him something like that? If he had seen him only a month ago, why wouldn't he remember who the kid was? Alarm bells rang in Dean's head, and he took a closer look at the boy.

He looked hauntingly familiar, and his eyes…so familiar… Dean opened his mouth to say something, but at that instant he felt himself being jerked out of the dream. The sounds of children yelling were drowned out by what sounded like a waterfall and then he was blinking open his eyes, looking up at the white popcorn ceiling.

"Dean!" It was Sam's voice. What was Sam doing out of the crib? He turned to look at Sam, who had a slight frown on his face.

"Sammy?"

"Dude, it's Sam."

Dean stared at his brother with wide eyes. "Dude?" he echoed. _Since when had his brother said 'dude'? _

"Sammy, how'd you get out of your crib?"

"It doesn't matter," Sam babbled, and Dean was even more confused. Sam never talked this much, what was going on?

"Hey, are you listening? Look, I'm worried about what this whole thing might be doing to us –"

"What are you talking about?" Dean interrupted, staring at the two-year old, who was also starting to look confused. "Sammy, did Mommy or Daddy let you out?"

"Mommy or Daddy?" Sam echoed in confusion. "What -?"

"Sammy why are you even on my bed? You could get hurt!"

Sam scratched his curly hair, turning his head to the side. He knew Dean was a mother-hen sometimes, but when had he cared about Sam falling off of a bed. "Man, are you feeling –"

"Why are you talking like that?" Dean interrupted, his voice going high. "Sammy –"

"Sam," the correction came automatically.

Dean was baffled: "What?"

"Dean, what's wrong? Why are you looking at me like that? Dean!"

Dean shook his head, blinking rapidly. "Mommy! Daddy! MOMMY! DADDY!"

A second later John appeared in the doorway, his eyebrows raised. Immediately he started looking angry. "Sammy, again?" he all but growled, and plucked Sam off of Dean's bed. "How do you keep getting out?"

Sam squirmed in his father's arms, trying to be put down, but John wasn't having any of it. "Oh no you don't," he said, tightening his hold on Sam.

"DEAN!" Sam cried when he found his body couldn't move. "Dean, down, DOWN!" he screamed at his father, but John simply shoved a pacifier in his mouth. Sam spluttered and tried to spit it out, but it was jammed in his mouth pretty good. "DWEEN!" his voice came out muffled, and his eyes were wide and scared as John carried him out of Dean's room and into his nursery.

Dean, meanwhile, was still sitting on his bed confused. What had all of that been about, and since when did Sam start calling Dean by his name and not 'Deanie'. As a matter of fact, when had Sam stopped calling himself 'Sammy'? He was two-years old for crying out loud! The kid shouldn't even know half of the words he was babbling out to Dean. Heck, Dean didn't even understand half the words.

He started feeling dizzy all of the sudden, and stars appeared in front of his eyes. In the blink of an eye he collapsed down on the bed, stiff as a board. Only about a minute passed before he straightened again, this time the de-aged Dean.

For a moment, Dean wondered where he was, then he remembered. He felt as though his head were about to explode. _Sweet Jesus I would kill for a painkiller right now, _he thought. He could have sworn he heard Sam crying in the other room.

_What the Hell is the kid crying for? Maybe I should go check…_

Dean got up and started walking to the nursery when suddenly John appeared, looking stern. "Oh no you don't young man," he said, snatching Dean up off the ground and carrying him into his room. "You must be letting Sammy out, and don't try to deny it because every time Sammy's out you're with him."

Wait, what? Sam was out of the crib? Well of course he was out of the crib! He was over twenty years old!

What the Hell was going on, what was his Dad talking about? Dean hadn't even seen Sam today.

He had no recollection of the events that had just passed.

…

Sam stood stubbornly in his crib, wondering why Dean hadn't helped him.

_Well if he's going to be like that, _Sam thought, offended. _Two can play that game!_

"Sammy, what are you still doing up?" Sam heard his mother's voice, but for once he didn't respond. He felt betrayed, why hadn't Dean helped him?

He felt gentle hands push him back and he ended up on his back somehow, the softness of the crib surrounding him as well as his blanket.

"Go to sleep," his mother whispered, her curly hair falling over his face as she leaned down to give him a kiss. "You must be tired, sweetie. I'm here, just go to sleep."

Sam wasn't stupid. She might have been acting like she was talking to a baby, but he could hear the desperation in her voice. She looked worn out.

Maybe sleep wasn't such a bad idea…his eyelids _were _feeling kind of heavy…

He glanced at the clock on the wall, and internally shuddered as he saw clowns decorating them. He managed to make out the time though, _was it really only 9? _Why was he so…tired…so…very…tired…

He didn't remember anything after that because he was sound asleep even after his mother had continued singing.

…

**Well this is a short chapter, but does anybody have any idea on what might be happening with Dean? Is it an act or is it something else? **

**Who do you think the mysterious boy on the playground was in the beginning? Do you think he has anything to do with this? **

**Let me know what you thought about this chapter! **

**~ DCMS **


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Wow! Thank you so much for all of the reviews! You guys rock! I'll definitely be giving you all some virtual cookies *hands them out* and I also wanted to apologize for this VERY late update. I got bored with it for a while, but your reviews inspired me and I promise to update this more! Thanks again, you guys!**

**Thanks too, **brittpage21, Sammy82, breekitty24, naran2786, I Lost a Bet to Madara, wordsmeaning, The Banana Nut Muffin, Ava, the-ice-cold-alchemist, Aggie12, PsychoticNari, and Forever True to Myself **for the WONDERFUL reviews!**

Now to say some words to some reviewers:

**I Lost a Bet to Madara – **Your review is a good shot to what I'm aiming at. And you're also right that Dean's mind IS going to be affected more because of his time spent in hell. And you're right about Gabriel being random, he could be toying with them, forcing them to play their roles, or something even more disastrous…or maybe he's just being his cunning self. I won't tell you obviously, since you'll be finding out later, but you're on the right track with most of the review. Thanks for that review!

**Naran2786 – **yes there will be more of those scenes. I'm actually planning to put a picnic scene up soon.

**Have fun with the rest you guys! Don't worry, it won't be the end. **

…

Sam blinked open his eyes and reeled back in shock as he saw a familiar freckled face staring down at him.

"Dean?" Sam gasped. "What the hell are you doing!"

"Easy dude," Dean smirked. "I promise I wasn't trying to take advantage of your virginity."

Sam rolled his eyes and pushed Dean away from him. "Seriously, what are you doing in my crib again? Didn't you get in trouble last time?"

"Yeah. And?"

Sam shook his head, his subconscious having already supplied the answer that Dean gave. "Whatever, look dude, why were you acting like that yesterday?"

"Huh? Like what?"

"Like…you were just acting…I dunno… weird man…"

Dean looked confused. "Dude, I didn't even see you yesterday. Are you feeling alright?" he asked.

Sam's brows furrowed in confusion. "Dude, you were right there. I escaped my crib and had to freakin' crawl onto your giant ass bed and then you kicked me out!"

"Okay, first off, my bed is smaller than my body." Dean said, an eyebrow raised. "For you," Sam muttered.

"And second, dude, what the HELL are you talking about?"

Sam opened his mouth, about to answer, but then he froze. Dean frowned and waved a hand in front of his face, but Sam didn't move.

Just as Dean was starting to get worried, Sam moved again.

"What the hell was that!" Dean's voice sounded angry, but really he was just worried. Sam however, cringed at the sound and then started crying.

Dean was at a complete loss. "Sam?" he asked, but Sam just cried louder. "Sam, shut up, Mom and Dad are going to hear you!"

Too late. "Goddamnit – Dean!" John's voice came from the door. Dean let out a gasp and looked up to see his father's annoyed and furious face. He opened his mouth to explain but John picked him up out of the crib and hoisted him over his shoulder.

"That's it," he said, "no playing for the rest of today OR tomorrow."

To Dean the punishment seemed rather fair. After all, he WAS going to be 30 soon.

Though to five-year old Dean, he was sure this would have been a horrible punishment. His dad had told him about the fits he used to throw before the fire when he didn't have his playtime. Should he act like he cared, or should he try a different approach?

When John plopped him on the floor of his room, Dean spoke in a soft but pleading voice. "Daddy?" he whimpered, and John turned to look at him.

"Daddy, you can take away my playtime, but can I please stay with Sammy?"

For a moment John looked rather confused, then an amused grin slid on his face. Dean frowned. What was so funny?

"I know what this is," John said, and Dean felt a stir of hope. "You want to make me feel bad so that you can play, right?"

Dean's mouth fell open. That wasn't it at all!

"No, Daddy, I swear, it's Sammy!"

John sighed and sat down next to Dean, Indian Style. "Dean, you know that you're too big to play with Sammy now."

Dean looked down, playing with his fingers. "But Daddy, I love Sammy!"

Dean internally shuddered; he hadn't meant to say that out loud! Of course he'd been thinking it, but he hadn't wanted to say that.

John smiled, "I know that you love him, Dean. We all love Sammy. But trust me on this, you need to start hanging out with friend's your own age."

"But –"

"No buts. Tomorrow we can go to the park, just you and me, how does that sound?"

The park…his dad had never taken him to the park before! Dean suddenly felt very enthusiastic, all traces of former irritation and sadness were gone. "Yeah, I'd like that! Let's go today Daddy!"

John laughed. "Not today little buddy, but I promise we can tomorrow. I have to work the night shift tonight," he explained. Then he chuckled, "you won't know what a night-shift it yet."

"Yes I do," Dean said crossly. "It's when you have to work at nighttime!"

John looked taken aback for a moment, before he finally regained his composure. "Well, yes. How'd you know that?"

"I'm twen – I'm five," Dean pointed out. "I know these kinds of things."

To his surprise John laughed. Dean was about to ask what was so funny when John sat up, ruffled his hair (to the protests of Dean) and said, "tomorrow, I promise me and you will go to the park."

Dean sighed. "Yeah, alright…"

"But only if you promise to stay out of Sammy's crib."

"But –" he cut off at the look on his father's face. "Yeah alright," he sighed, looking down again.

"Now, remember, no playtime. Your toys are off-limits."

"Right," Dean mumbled.

John glanced at the clock and gave a start, "Woah little buddy. Looks like it's time for your nap already!"

"Nap?" Dean exclaimed, dismayed, but John was already by the bed. Dean watched with fascination as he rearranged pillows and covers so that the bed would be all ready for Dean to sleep in.

"Come on," John said, picking Dean up and putting him in the bed. Dean watched as he pushed him back so that he was lying on his back, and pulled the covers up to Dean's chin. "I'll wake you up in an hour, okay?"

Dean nodded, still in his fascinated state. His dad had never tucked him in before…he'd never had the time.

"Alright," John kissed his forehead and went over to the blinds, shutting them so darkness fell upon the room.

"I'll leave the door cracked, okay?" John asked. Dean nodded again, suddenly feeling tired. The covers seemed to warm his whole body, and his little frame shook as he yawned. He managed to stay awake for about five minutes before he drifted off.

…

Sam watched, forlorn, as his dad left the house with Dean by his side. They were going to go on what Dean had explained smugly was 'the place where YOU can't go'.

Whatever, like he wanted to go with his big brother anyway…or his dad…

"Sammy," Sam heard his mother coo. A pile of sticky brown stuff was placed on the small table thing the high chair offered. He took one look at it and cringed. Was she _trying _to kill him! That stuff looked like something a witch would cook.

Mary grabbed the soft baby-spoon from a drawer and turned back to Sam. "Open up!" she said, dipping the spoon into the baby food and putting it near Sam's mouth.

Sam whined and turned his face away, so the spoon his cheek rather than inside his mouth. Mary frowned, "Sammy come on, this is your favorite!"

Sam stubbornly kept his mouth shut tight. He was _not _going to eat that gook! He didn't care if God himself were feeding him, he wasn't going to eat it.

"Oh, Sammy, look!" Mary exclaimed, pointing towards the opposite end of the room. Sam, falling for the bait, turned to look. As soon as he did so Mary plopped the spoon inside his mouth.

He gagged around the spoon but Mary seemed pleased. He swallowed the horrid-looking baby food with great reluctance.

As soon as the spoon was out of his mouth Sam was able to taste the actual formula…it wasn't bad. Actually, it was quite good! He giggled and opened his mouth, waiting for more. Mary, hearing his giggles, started giggling herself and lifted the spoon again.

"Open for the airplane!" she said, twisting the spoon this way and that, laughing at the look of pure delight on Sammy's face. She plopped the food into his mouth again and he let out a happy gurgle.

"More, Mommy, more!" he said happily as Mary raised the spoon again. Suddenly the phone rang. "Oh!" Mary exclaimed, then she looked at Sam and pinched his nose. "Mommy will be right back."

Sam watched as she raced to the other room, picking up the phone. He didn't like the sound of it, it was too loud. It hurt his ears.

He waited patiently for Mary to come back, but after about two minutes of her not returning Sam started to feed himself. He put his small hand into the amazing tasting gook and threw it in his mouth, not even noticing it getting on his cheeks and shirt.

When Mary came back in she saw both an adorable and disasterous sight. Sammy was gurgling while shoving some of the baby formula in his mouth, and everywhere else. Apparently, he had decided to feed himself.

"Oh, Sammy!" Mary exclaimed, running towards him. "Sweetie, you got it all over you."

She felt bad by her tone though, when Sam looked up at her with big hurt eyes. "Oh, baby, Mommy's not mad at you." She said softly, kissing his curly hair. Boy was it hard keeping up with a two year old. Had Dean needed this much care and attention? She couldn't remember, but she did like the feeling of being needed by somebody.

Sammy clapped his hands, snapping Mary out of her thoughts. "Let me clean you up," she said in a soft voice, pulling out some baby-wipes and wiping his face and hands off. "We're going to need to give you a bath too." She murmured.

The words, though spoken softly, seemed to have an effect on Sam. He stopped giggling and his face was no longer happy. His curly hair fell in front of his eyes and his mouth was set in a pout. The sight was heartbreaking. He looked up at her with big, watery eyes.

Mary laughed, "oh Sammy. I know you don't like baths, but you're going to get one!" she said, tickling him. The giggling came back, and his face turned red from laughter. Mary picked the still laughing child up and walked to the bathroom.

As soon as they stepped inside Sammy started crying. Mary sighed, knowing she'd be more soaked then Sammy after his bath was done.

**Well, I, personally, didn't like this chapter at all. If you guys have any suggestions please tell me, and thank you again for the lovely reviews! You guys have inspired me again to start writing this, and I was going to delete it too. Thank you so much! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, I just hope I'll be able to come up with better ones soon.**

**As you may have guessed, we're going to be seeing John and Dean in the park next chapter. It does have some significance other than father-son bonding. The word in itself is a hint. **

**So, on that note, I'll ask you again to enjoy and review! **


End file.
